We propose to use techniques developed in our laboratory to compare the gastric acid secretory and motor responses of anesthetized cats to electrical stimulation of the dorsal motor nucleus. Using a small electrode introduced with stereotoxic guidance, we will stimulate both right and left nuclei. We will determine optimal factors for stimulation and compare these with those needed for stimulation of the vagal trunks. With a standardized response we shall attempt to record electrical activity in the vagi.